There are many tools available for organizing and accessing documents through different interfaces that help users find information. Some of these tools allow users to search for documents matching specific criteria, such as containing specified keywords. Some of these tools present information about geographic regions or spatial domains, such as driving directions presented on a map.
These tools are available on private computer systems and are sometimes made available over public networks, such as the Internet. Users can use these tools to gather information.